RWBY: The Withered Rose
by Mr. Wither
Summary: During team RWBY's second year at Beacon Ruby finds someone who she thought was dead, Her brother Nathan Rose [OC] The story will follow the two as they fight together to protect the kingdoms of Remnant.
1. 1: The Withered Rose

**AN: This is my first story, so please some constructive ****criticism would be much appreciated. I do not own RWBY as it is owned by Roosterteeth, I only own the OC. Okay now that that's over with let's start, shall we?**

**Chapter 1**

Team RWBY was walking back to their dorm after lunch, with an awkward silence created by anticipation, because they heard packages were coming in from their families.

"Sooo," Ruby began, "Is anyone excited?"

"Hmmph," went Weiss knowing that her father didn't send anything.

The team reached their dorm, opened the door, and noticed that there was only only one package labeled _Ruby,_ and one can of tuna with a note that said _From Sun._ Blake seeing this darted towards the can and immediately started eating it.

Ruby picked up her package and opened it up. She found three pictures in picture frames, she analyzed each one as she pulled them out. First she pulled out an old picture of herself on her first day at Signal Academy. Next she pulled out a picture of her and her sister standing in front of a statue. Lastly she pulled out a picture of her (at 13 years old) and a guy (at 16 years old), both in hoods, one in red one in turquoise and white. Seeing this picture made Ruby started to cry.

After Blake finished her tuna (wasn't over half a minute) she noticed, her team leader, Ruby quietly crying to herself while holding the picture. She walked over to Ruby, trying to comfort her, and noticed the second figure in the photo.

"Who's that?" Blake inquired.

After taking a second to try not to cry Ruby spoke up, "That was my….brother, Nathan."

She paused before speaking again, "He died three years ago. his first year at Beacon, when he was sixteen."

"How?" Blake asked, hesitant to whether or not her leader would lash out at her.

Ruby sat and began to tell Blake how Nathan died.

**Three Years Ago**

"Hey Ruby!" Nathan called out.

"What!" Ruby yelled back.

"Me and my team found a natural cave with pure dust inside of it. Wanna come with me to see it?"

"Sure! But let me get my clothes on first! I'm still in my pj's!"

After about two minutes, "Ok, ready." Ruby stated

"Let's go then." Nathan replied.

After a two mile hike outside of the city they finally reached the cliff with the cave. But something felt 'off' to Nathan, seeing that he noticed some broken branches.

"Fina-hmph," Ruby almost stated, but her mouth was quickly covered by Nathans hand.

"Shhhh," He said pulling her behind a tree. Then releasing his sister and pointing towards the cave and pointing out people. He took a closer look and noticed the white Grimm mask they were wearing, The White Fang. 'Why are there this many?' he thought looking at the about fifty members.

"Dammit," Nathan whispered, "Alright you stay here, I have to take care of this."

Before Ruby could reply, her brother checked his two pistols (which were mainly turquoise) and his staff, transforming it into a scythe (white with a turquoise rose on the blade), making sure they worked and disappeared (his semblance).

Using this to his advantage, he would reappear and cut through four at a time with his behemoth scythe (blade five and half feet long) and flipped it in the air. Then whipping out his two pistols (which use blue, electric, dust), he shot three of them and holstered his guns just in time to catch his spinning scythe and kill five more while still spinning. Then he stopped, Noticing that they were fleeing. But all good things must come to an end.

Just as Nathan lowered his guard and turned his scythe into a staff, a head popped up from the cave. The White Fang member aimed his rifle.

BANG!

Nathan looked down at his white now turning red tee-shirt. Then he looked back up.

BANG! BANG!

He looked down again to notice three holes in his chest. Not being able to support himself anymore Nathan fell to his knees, and coughed up some blood.

Knowing that his opponent was beaten, the White Fang member walked up to Nathan and dragged him to the cliff adjacent to the cave, and sat the teen up on the edge of the cliff.

"I hope the little one is watching." The member said, as he got ready to kick Nathan off the cliff.

Nathan hearing this knowing that he was going down, but he used all the strength he could muster and lifted his hands to grab the foot before it hit him

He looked over to his little sister Ruby and said, "Goodbye." These were the last words Ruby heard him say before he was kicked off the cliff, and took the member with him.

During his descent Nathan saw everything around him in slow motion. This gave the hunter in training time to reflect on his life. He remembered wanting to be a hunter at a young age and his sister following closely in his footsteps, as well as being accepted into Beacon at a young age, for being top of his class. He also remembered when his mother died and when Yang came into the 'picture'. With that he hoped that she would take care of Ruby. As he thought he turned to see his killer, flailing his arms. Then he thought to himself 'I guess this is the end'.

THUD

The unearthly sound echoed itself to Ruby, Who in turn sat there horrified, to what happened, then she saw his scythe ant grabbed it and held it for a long time.

Two days after, the rest of Nathans team went back to the cave, in search for their leader, but instead found a young girl holding his weapon and crying to herself.

"Hey are you alright?" One of them said.

In pure fury and rage she darted towards the one who talked with her brother's scythe, and pinned the 18 year old with the weapon. Then after realizing that this was one of her brother's team mates she fell on him and held him in a hug. Then she fainted, from lack of…. everything, because she just sat there for two days.

**Present**

"And that's as much as I remember. I….I'm going out." Ruby said starting to cry again, while walking outside the dorm.

Blake started crying halfway through, Weiss stood listening and felt broken, in a way, wanting to cry but she couldn't. Yang however, after hearing the name Nathan, left and sat in the library and cried.

Ruby left for the cliff, that her brother died on, to sit next to his gravestone, without the body, because it was never found.

As Ruby left the tree line she noticed a hooded figure, in black with a staff, standing over the gravestone.

Ruby felt angered by this, "Hey!" The figure not moving in response. "This area is private, so leave, now!"

"I'm sorry." The hooded man spoke, he had a very masculine voice but it sounded like he hasn't had anything to drink for a few days, " I'm just reminiscing in memory." As he said this he knelt over the stone placed a faded turquoise hood on it.

"Where did you get that!?" Ruby darted, noticing the hooded cloak.

The man stood and turned to find an angered sixteen year old in a battle stance with an unproportional scythe. But all she could see was black under the hood.

"Before I kill the man who probably killed my brother, show me your face!" Ruby yelled.

He complied and took off his hood, only to show a horrific grey and black skull mask, "If you're going to fight me go ahead and try." he stated in a taunting voice.

Ruby's eyes burned with hatred as she darted, faster than the blink of an eye, and cut through the figure only to reveal that when she cut, it left black rose petals to blow in the wind. She immediately felt something was wrong. She lifted her scythe and pointed it around. Then a whisper came from behind

"Before you try and counter, can we talk first?" The man asked.

As Ruby heard the whisper she looked down to a slowly decloaking, into sight, scythe around her. Ruby sighed in defeat

"Fine." She said.

As he released his scythe, Ruby noticed that his scythe was sleeker than hers and had a much larger blade, but his scythe wasn't ranged like hers. when he fully released she noticed that it folded into the staff he was holding earlier.

Ruby walked over to a tree and sat against it while the guy sat across the other, "Is there anything you would like to ask?" The man inquired.

"Where did you get the hood over there?" She asked.

"It was an old friend of mine's"

"What's your name?"

"I won, so what's yours?"

"Ruby Rose," she stated annoyed at the last comment.

"Nathaniel, But people who know me call me The Withered Rose" Nathaniel Stated.

"Huh, my brother's name was Nathan."

"Was?"

Ruby nodded and looked over towards the gravestone

"Oh," Nathaniel got the hint, paused and started again, "For what it's worth, I have a few things to say to you. One, I'm sorry for your loss. Two, it's kinda cool that we have similar weapons." earning a slight smile from Ruby, "Three, I could teach you to fight better since I'm only three years older than you and more experienced." Ruby gave a puzzled look as to why he knew her age. "And four, it takes a lot more than three bullet wounds and a hundred foot drop to kill me." Ruby became angered at this because she took it as an offence to her brother's death.

Seeing this he decided to start over, he stood and held out his hand as if to shake it, "Okay, let's start over. Hello, my name is Nathaniel, or Nathan Rose."

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. A Reunion of Roses

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't have this out earlier, my days have been filled. But here it is I hope you guys enjoy.**

**PS: I only own the OC, nothing else.**

**Chapter 2**

"N...N...Nathan?" Said Ruby with a shaky voice, not knowing how she should react.

"The one and only," Nathan replied.

When he said this, Ruby did not utter a word. She didn't know how to react to this sudden news, that her brother in which she thought was dead, was standing right in front of her. She then popped, from where she was sitting, about four feet in the air and wrapped her arms around her brother and cried tears of joy and anger. After about two minutes of pure hugging and crying, Ruby slowly released her hug while still gripping his arms.

"H...H...How are yo.." Ruby was cut off by Nathan putting his finger on her mouth as if to say 'shh'.

"I will only explain when either your entire team is together, listening, or when it's just you and Yang." "AND," he continued, "no Q'N'A until then."

"Hmph." Ruby pouted. "Wait, how do you know about my team?" She asked, with a severely confused face.

"I've been making sure you were safe." Nathan stated.

"Then tell me, why haven't you shown up before NOW!" She said, aggravated.

"I was waiting for the right time. Until you were a better fighter and until you finally went to this grave again."

"Ooohhhhhhh," she said trying to sound like she understood everything, "Well, on another topic, race you to Beacon!" She yelled already running.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled back, putting his mask back on and running full sprint towards her.

The two were on a mad dash to Beacon, running through the city of Vale, cutting through buildings, making sharp turns into alley ways, and hopping across rooftops at one point. Soon they were out of the city and on a straight run to the massive campus known as Beacon. Ruby found this as her chance to use her semblance, then she became a reddish blur leaving behind red rose petals. And finally Nathan reached the front of the schools , seeing his sister waiting there for him.

"Damn...You're fast," Nathan tried to say panting. "You….cheated."

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't, You can't prove anything!" said Ruby sticking her tongue out at the end.

"I...hate you," he managed. "But, you've definitely gotten faster."

"Well thank you. I take pride in my speed," said Ruby with her fists on her hips and looking towards the almost night sky.

After Nathan finished his excessive breathing, he found himself being slightly pulled along by bis hand.

"C'mon I gotta show you to my team," she said obviously struggling to pull him along. However she stopped trying to pull him along when she noticed professor Ozpin walking towards them.

" Good evening Ms Rose," stated Ozpin, then looking towards the, masked, hooded figure, "May I ask whom you've brought along?"

"Long time no see, professor," Nathan said, pulling off his mask and hood.

"Ah, Nathaniel, nice to see that you're alive and well," Ozpin replied.

"Nice to be back."

"Professor?" Ruby started, "can I bring him to my team?"

"Yes you may. But, I would like Mr Rose to accompany his team, after three years." After this Ozpin turned around and walked away.

"Yay!" Ruby squealed.

"Alright, where's your dorm?" Nathan inquired.

"This-A-Way," Stated Ruby, pointing her finger in a direction and marching forward.

After about ten minutes, the two finally reached the team RWBY dorm.

"Wait here," Ruby told Nathan, then opened the door.

"Where have you been?!" Weiss interrogated, "you've been gone for three hours!"

"Wow, time really does fly," Stated Ruby, "Come on in," she called.

Nathan walked up to the door in his hood, mask, and body armor. Weiss grabbed her rapier and pointed it towards the hooded figure while Blake and Yang did the same with their weapons.

"Who's this!" Yang yelled, concerned for her sister.

"Huh, welcoming party," Nathan thought aloud.

"Guys, relax, this is an old friend," Ruby began, "and you! Take it off!" She demanded looking at Nathan. Nathan sighed and complied. "guys this is Nathaniel, Nathaniel Rose, my brother," said Ruby, seeing their awestruck expressions.

Yang stood confused, then she heard his voice and saw his face. She quite literally darted towards him and gave Nathan a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Yang," Nathan tried to say while Yang had him off the ground, keeping him there for a minute, not budging to the slightest. As she held him, she lightly cried. Then she released him. "Where the hell have you been?!" Yang yelled obviously annoyed.

"I've been wo…." Nathan almost replied, as the door opened.

"Hello?" Said Jaune peering through the door, "I heard some yelling and a male voice, and…..um…...who's that?"

The figure in the black hood stood with his back facing Juane. Then Juane decided to poke the figure to try and find out who or what it was. Just as he poked, his finger went straight through, and the figure fell apart into black rose petals. This left the girls in shock of Nathan's sudden disappearance.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!" Yang yelled, pissed.

"Uhhhhh…..what!?" Juan replied, scared of Yang.

"He didn't do anything," assured Nathan, still not girls immediately started looking for him. "I'm over here," he said, appearing on Weiss' bed.

"Get off of there!" Weiss yelled, pointing her rapier at him.

"Alright, alright, don't get all worked up."

"Hmph"

"How did you get there?" Blake inquired.

"It's my semblance," Nathan began, "I can leave a lifeless copy of myself as a distraction, then I go into an extremely detailed camouflage, more like invisibility, for about thirty seconds."

"I remember that you only used to vanish," said a confused Yang.

"It's something I learned while doing jobs, when I was on my own."

"By the way, you never answered my question."

"I've been...wait...is there anyone else who knows about me?"

"Nope," Ruby clarified.

"What about him?" Nathan said pointing his thumb back at Juane.

"No," stated Ruby, then flicking her hands in a brushing or 'shoo' movement towards Juane.

Seeing this Juane hung his head and left the room.

"Okay," Started Nathan, "The night Ruby thought I died, I should have, But I used the White Fang guy to break my fall." At this moment, Blakes' bow twitched and Nathan saw it. "But in a way I did die. After the fall I layed there for what seemed like a week, it was probably two hours. Until friendly neighborhood ursa came along and decided to claw at me." The four girls cringed at the last statement. "This kept going for about ten minutes until this asshole, I can't remember his name to save my life, with a cane and a bowler hat, killed the ursa and dragged me to a warehouse. He kept me there for I think two days, got me healed and put me in a cage." "Torchwick?" Blake asked. "I think, but he kept offering me a job as a thug, and I repeatedly refused till he hit me with his cane and I woke up on the docks. I tried to go back home but no-one was there. I asked around, some people told me that the family was at a funeral, I went to the funeral to find that is was for me." "Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Ruby, who started to tear up. "I felt so much guilt not trying to get to you guys faster, so I decided to wait. And after I left the funeral I created my mask so I wouldn't be recognized, made my black cloak, made another scythe, and made better pistols. Then I left to the other kingdoms and became a mercenary and assassin. I only came back to Vale about six months ago., and since then I've made sure that you two were safe"

"Wait. You're the Withered Rose?" Weiss inquired.

"Who?" The other girls asked.

"He's well known throughout my kingdom for completing his jobs without question and failure," She clarified.

"And you earn a cookie. May I ask your name?" Nathan asked.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Ah, I worked as an asset for your father a few times."

"What are your weapons?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious. I have to know what I'm up against."

"Was that a challenge?"

"What are your weapons?"

Nathan decided to show them, he pulled the staff off of his back and pulled the pistols from their holsters, "I have my scythe and my pistols." "I only see pistols and a short staff." After she said this Nathan extended his staff, then the blade at the top.

"Hey Ruby, it looks like your scythe." Blake whispered to Ruby.

"No," Ruby reassured, "my scythe is based off of his."

"Anyways," Nathan said noticing that the two were talking, "my pistols use an infused dust, I call it broken dust."

"Why do you call it that?" Weiss asked, actually interested in what he was talking about.

"The dust is made from shattered dust crystals of each type. Once I test fired it, it left a black streamline, so I added more of my electric dust, and now it leaves a black streamline with an electric wrap around it."

"That's cool and all, but it's about time for bed, so, leave," Weiss demanded.

"Okay, princess."

"Hey!" she yelled as he walked out the door.

Nathan closed the door then thought to himself, 'that was...uh...fun to say the least.' Then he started to walk towards another dorm building. After his walk he stopped at a door, and knocked. 'I wonder how my team will react.' Just then a woman opened the door, she was 5'10, an inch shorter than him, had straight black hair that went past her shoulders, and had gray eyes.

"Hey M." Nathan nervously said.


	3. A Day To Remember

**A/N: Just to let you guys know I have some questions at the bottom.**

**I OWN THE OC, NOT RWBY.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey M," Nathan said, nervous.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?," replied M, in her British accent.

"Oh, right, the mask," He replied remembering he had the mask on.

"Who's at the door?" Asked a light, feminine voice, emanating from the dorm.

"Yeah, who's there?" Asked another voice, this time masculine.

Nathan started to think, '_how could I mess with them as much as possible_,' "I was sent here by Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, with an important message."

"Well, go on with it," M stated.

"Nathaniel Rose is alive, and on school premises."

"Wait, what?!" All three replied, now standing near the door.

M turned to her team in shock, rage, and happiness all at once. Nathan found this as the perfect time to use his semblance and slip behind the three.

"Well!? Where is he?!" Said the other woman in the room, not knowing that she was talking to a copy.

"He's right behind you," Said Nathan, slowly decloaking into sight. Then he took off his mask. "Long time no see, M, Chess, Ryan."

Then he received a heavy slap across the face from the woman he called 'Chess' "What the hell?!" She stated.

"Nice to see you again too."

This was followed by Nathan being hugged by Chess, who is four inches shorter than him, and almost crying but too mad to do so.

"What the hell?!" Was heard from Ryan, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been everywhere."

"Meaning?!"

"I've been doing missions all across Remnant for the past two and a half years."

"Its been three," M stated.

"I came back to Vale five months ago, I came back to check in on my sisters, and you guys."

"Then why haven't you said hi!?" Yelled Chess.

"I was checking in from afar," said Nathan with an old English accent.

"Don't make fun of me!" Yelled M.

"To answer Chess, I was waiting for the right time and didn't have a chance till now. You guys have been busy on missions, and my sisters have been doing their thing with missions against the White Fang. And only now you guys received a break, so I decided, why not?"

"You sir, are the perfect example of an asshole," said Ryan.

"No, an asshole is...uh.. that Torchwick guy, yeah him. He kept me in a cage for two days." M became shocked at this.

"So, have a plan for revenge?" Said a noticeably eager Chess, not wanting an explanation.

"Not at the moment, but aren't the first and second, third and fourth year team assignments coming up?"

"Yes, and if I may ask, why?" Stated M.

"Maybe if we can convince Ozpin to let us take my sister's team on those assignments, we can end some problems. Such as any with the White Fang."

"Well, if you would like team RWBY to assist you in the mission you would like, go ahead." All four turned to see Ozpin standing in the doorway with his mug and cane. "Though they are second year students, they're about as well trained as Third year teams. I also see no better chance for you to catch up with your sisters, Mr. Rose."

"Thank you Professor," Said Nathan with a grin on his face. Then Ozpin pulled out one of the larger scrolls, tapped it a few times. "Done, have a nice night, team NMRC," (numeric).

"So, what happened? I mean three years ago we went to the cliff, found dead bodies everywhere, and your sister crying with your scythe in her hands," asked Ryan, trying to get a legit answer, as opposed to earlier.

After hearing this Nathan began to explain all that happened three years ago. He explained every detail, which in turn, made them cringe at points. After a thirty minute explanation of what happened all those years ago, Nathan noticed something, Ryan's left leg was misshaped compared to his right.

"Hey, Ryan." Nathan said, pondering on the right way to ask a question.

"Hmm?" Ryan replied.

"Is your leg… alright?"

"Still very observant, huh? Well the three of us, last year, went on a scouting mission, which went easily. However, on the way back, we ran into some complications."

"What kind of complications?"

"We were ambushed by a Deathstalker and some Beowolves. The Deathstalker took me by surprise and knocked me out, and the Beowolves decided that they wanted to claw at my leg."

"How was it fixed?"

"After we got out of the area, I finally started to feel the pain in my leg. And upon further study, my leg was severed in several places. And it couldn't be fixed by aura. So, that being said, we found a way so that I can still be useful in combat." After he said this, he lifted the part of his white pants covering his left leg, revealing the left side of that leg almost covered in metal, in an intricate pattern, "It has stabilizing gears inside the frame, to help me move freely."

"Well, it's good to see that you're still walking, and it helps to know that you're still useful in a fight."

"Thanks for the pep talk, really helpful," Ryan retorted, with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Yup, that's what I'm here for," he stated. "So, other than his leg, anything else new?"

"Well, those two finally learned their semblances," said Ryan hitching his thumb at the two women in the room.

"Awesome! I already know what you can do Ryan, you cheeky son-of-a-bitch, whenever you get overrun, you go and create a shockwave to push enemies off."

"Glad you remember."

"So what are theirs?"

"Well, 'ers is too unstable to use at the bloody school," answered M, looking at Chess.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to cause a school wide blackout. And anyways I've gotten better with it," Chess argued.

"Yea, so she can control electric fluctuations," stated M.

"So, she can shut power grids down in an instant?" Asked Nathan, in which Chess sheepishly nodded. "That's awesome, maybe we can mess with some other teams and shut down their scrolls," said Nathan earning a small chuckle from Ryan. "At least Ryan and I would have fun."

"So, my turn 'ey? I can teleport," stated M.

"No way." Hearing this, as if to make a point, M teleported behind Nahan and pushed him over, or at least tried to. As soon as she made contact the body fell apart into gray rose petals. "You're not the only one with new tricks," said Nathan, reappearing on his old bed, "damn, this thing is dusty."

"Yeah, after your death we kinda just left your bed here, thinkin' that we'd get a new member," replied Ryan.

"Assholes," Nathan playfully called back.

-BREAK-

NEXT DAY

Nathan was the first one awake, he immediately got out of his bed then preceded to take a shower, then get dressed in his usual attire. Black jeans, a dark gray long sleeve shirt, an ammo belt, and his black hood. When he exited the the restroom, he saw everyone still sleeping calmly, except for Chester, she was jostling in her sleep.

Ever since the first month at Beacon, the rest of the team knew she had a hard time sleeping. Yet only Nathan knew why. She had told him why two months before he went missing. She has had trouble sleeping because throughout her childhood she's lived as an orphan, and she was beaten almost everyday. And the only days she wasn't hit, she had been hiding.

Nathan, seeing this, walked over to her bed. He sat down next to her, put his hand on her head, and began to ever so slightly rub her head in a comforting way. Then he began whispering in her ear.

"Shh, shh. Everything is going to be alright. They aren't here to hurt you anymore," said Nathan, trying to be as soothing as possible. And almost instantly she began to calm down. Then noticing that she finally calmed down, he smiled, stood slowly and quietly, then left the room.

As Nathan walked the halls to the cafeteria, he decided to gather breakfast for everyone because he knew it was Saturday and no-one would wake up for the next hour. Upon reaching the cafeteria, Nathan was met with the familiar faces of team RWBY.

"What are you guys doing up this early?" Said Nathan, remembering the time.

"We could ask you the same question," replied Weiss.

"Coffee in the morning and I'm getting my team breakfast, You?"

"We were getting breakfast before heading out to vale for the day, wanna come with? Please?" Said Ruby with her puppy dog eyes.

"By the way, what team are you in anyways?" Asked Weiss.

"First, maybe, depends if the rest of my team want to go. Second, nosy much? And I'm the leader of team NMRC." Answered Nathan.

"So, the Withered Rose is the team leader of one of the best teams on campus huh?" Said Weiss, in a mocking tone.

"Right behind us," went Yang.

"You know, if you want to spar, you only have to ask. And Ruby, if my team is willing to go we'll meet you out there," Said Nathan, with a tray of food in his hands, nobody seemed to notice him gather. "See you guys later," Nathan said, disappearing.

"Bye!" Yelled Ruby, in her normal happy manner.

-BREAK-

When Nathan got back to his room, he was met by Chester, her being the only one actually awake while everyone else didn't want to wake up.

"Mornin, want something to eat?" Said Nathan.

"YES, I didn't get anything to eat last night." Chess answered.

"Well, I got food and coffee. Help yourself. I ate while walking here." He said putting the tray on one of the desks, "and as for you two, WAKE UP!"

"I don't bloody want to," yelled back M.

"We're going out to vale today with my sister's team."

An audible 'fine' was muttered from Ryan.

"Alright, it's settled. We'll leave in an hour."

Saying this Nathan left the dorm to make a call.

"C'mon Ruby pick up." Said Nathan, before she picked up.

"~ Hello?~" Ruby's voice chimed.

"Hey, just calling to tell you guys, we'd be there in an hour."

"~Okay, just to let you know, team JNPR is going to join us too.~"

"Alright, see you guys there."

"~ Bye!~"

"Bye."

After this, Nathan went back into his dorm to find everyone dressed and almost done eating.

"Looks like we're gonna be earlier than expected huh?" Started Nathan.

"Tomorrow we get to sleep in," replied Ryan.

"Only if you're lucky, IF Ryan, IF you're lucky."

"I would have hurt you by now if you hadn't brought bacon. IF Nathan, IF," retorted Ryan mockingly.

"Alright looks like we're set huh? You got your weapons?" Asked Nathan.

"Yup," answered Chester with her umbrella named Doloris Socius.

"Yea I got 'em," seconded M, strapping her dual claymores, Yin and Yang, to her back.

"Same," finally answered Ryan, putting his white trench coat on, with his two shotguns, Beatus and Tristis, holstered on the inside.

Finally Nathan grabbed his cloak, his scythe (Aciei) and his pistols (Mors Duo) and put them in their places. Then he grabbed his mask and placed it on his belt.

Later outside, the team entered a Vtol, Bullhead, and noticed another team onboard. And then the plane took to the skies, and team NMRC seemed to notice the blonde male on the other team apparently losing any food he ate to the garbage can.

"This is gonna be a bloody fun day, now isn't it?" Chimed in M, with her British accent.

**A/N: Hey, I do hope that you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did, writing it. I just wanted to ask a few questions,**

**1: OC x ? O.O I would love it if you guys answer in the review section, and please, by all means, speak your mind.**

**2: I have an OC list made, giving description of each OC. I want to know if you guys want me to post that as well.**

**Other than that, I love knowing that you guys are still reading this, follow and/or favorite. See you guys either next month or month and a half. BYEEE!**

**Mr. Wither**


	4. Character Details

**Character Details**

**Team NMRC (Numeric)**

**No Faunus in team**

**Nathaniel Rose, Male**

**M. Leijon, Female**

**Ryan Grey, Male**

**Chester Reynold, Female**

**Nathaniel (Nathan) Rose:**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Age: 19**

**Physical Appearance: Short black hair (not buzzcut), Turquoise eyes, Physically fit (not ripped).**

**Apparel:**

**Black jeans, open,**

**Dark gray longsleeve shirt, **

**Gray Skull mask (Think 'Army of Two'),**

**Onyx Black cloak/hood, reaches ankles, ripped and torn near bottom,**

**Black leather gloves, **

**Black boots,**

**Gray ammo belt around waist,**

**Armor: lightweight metal**

**Black chest plate,**

**Black greaves,**

**Black gauntlets,**

**Mask**

**Weapons: **_**Aciei Mors Duo**_

**Staff/Scythe: **_**Aciei**_

**Black with gray inner workings,**

**Staff: **

**3' long, Extended: 6' long,**

**Scythe: **

**After 6' extension, blade extends out of top end 5'6" long blade Shattered rose symbol mid-blade (like Ruby's, but gray and broken apart)**

**Dual large calibre pistols: **_**Mors Duo**_

**Black handle and Gray upper receiver, **

**Infused dust (mix of all, creating a black streamline wrapped by an electric current)**

**Semblance:**

**Leaves lifeless copy,**

**Turns Invisible**

**Attributes:**

**Cocky,**

**Intelligent,**

**Excellent fighter,**

**Good (not great, but good) with the ladies**

**M. Leijon**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Age: 20**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Toned muscles,**

**Chest level straight black hair,**

**Gray eyes**

**Apparel:**

**Black jeans, skinny,**

**Black tee-shirt,**

**Black tennis shoes,**

**Weapons:**

**Dual 7lb claymores: **_**Yin and Yang**_

**1: Fire dust lined Yin**

**2: Ice dust lined **_**Yang**_

**Semblance: **

**Short distance teleportation**

**Attributes:**

**Exemplary fighting skills,**

**Smart,**

**Has British accent,**

**Refuses to tell anyone her name,**

**Answers to 'M'**

**Ryan Grey**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Age: 20**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Muscular,**

**Forward combed blonde hair,**

**Hazel eyes**

**Mechanical system supporting left leg (thin, against leg, requires maintenance)**

**Apparel:**

**Royale purple dress shirt**

**White dress pants (Purple striped down),**

**White dress shoes,**

**White trench coat**

**Weapons:**

**Dual Shotguns: **_**Beatus / Tristis**_

**lever action,**

**pistol grip, **

**10 gauge white **

**Semblance:**

**Nova: creates short distance shockwave around him**

**Attributes:**

**Can be annoying, **

**Slow when it comes to jokes,**

**Listens to music while fighting**

**Chester "Chess" Reynold**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Age: 20**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Toned,**

**Freckles,**

**Short Brown hair,**

**Lighter red eyes**

**Apparel:**

**Sleeveless shirt,**

**Elbow length gloves, open fingered,**

**Rust Red and Gray striped boots,**

**Rust Red goggles,**

**Rust Red tail coat end piece**

**Weapons:**

**Umbrella: **_**Doloris Socius**_

**Metal entwined fabric umbrella with sharpened points,**

**Doubles as shield,**

**Electrified end piece**

**Dual throwing knives:**

**Can be charged electrically**

**Semblance:**

**Electric Manipulation:**

**Can control movement of electricity (within a medium range distance)**

**Attributes:**

**Loves the color Rust Red,**

**Likes being the shortest in the group,**

**Has tendency of causing fires "Due to Electric outbursts"**

**Abused as child by guardians (may lead somewhere).**

**A/N: Two other people helped me with some character design (one each, Nathan and Ryan are my design).**

**To the two that helped me I say Thank you.**

**I will be keeping this list on this page because it helps you guys picture the characters, even though it seems weird to have it between two chapters.**

**On another note, I hope that I'll be able to upload the next chapter late January. (Not certain, if not, February)**

**Wither.**


	5. Monty and Life

Hello readers, I have some stuff to tell you.

If you didn't already know, here you go, Roosterteeth employee wrote, "Ten days ago Monty suffered a severe allergic reaction during a simple medical procedure that left him in a coma. Although he fought bravely, his body was not able to recover. During his time in the hospital he was well cared for and never in pain at any time. Monty is survived by his wife Sheena, his father Mony, his brothers Woody, Sey, Chivy and Neat, and his sisters Thea and Theary, as well as a countless number of fans and friends. We were so proud to be a part of his life and we will miss him greatly. Your generosity during the hours after the public statement on Friday will help his family deal with the costs of his care and his passing. You made an incredible difference during a difficult time and we cannot thank you enough. As for honoring Monty, we will do that in our own way. In lieu of flowers or gifts, we ask that you simply do something creative. Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can. If you know Monty like we do, then you know he would certainly be doing that if he were able to. Monty was 33 years old. We love you, Monty."

We will certainly miss you Monty. You've given us so much, and you died at too young an age. I believe he should be honored for what he has given us, whether it be writing on this site, or gifting his family, he should be respected.

Next, I'm sorry for not writing in a while, I've been dealing with some mental stuff, depression mostly, and the whole Monty thing isn't helping. My mind is at war with itself, deciding if life is worth living, if you catch my drift. But one person has been able to help me whether she knows it or not, though I know she's not going to read this, thank you Sophia.

That's all I have to say for now. Thanks for your time. God bless Monty's family, Lord knows what they're going through right now.

Goodbye and have a good week,  
Mr. Wither


End file.
